


Lost In Paradise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are honeymooning in the Florida Keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A huge thanks to Michy Drarry Shipper for being my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the posting of this story.

_Lost In Paradise_

"Did you ever think we'd be here Harry?" Draco asked, looking out onto the water.

Harry grinned. "Here literally or here figuratively?"

Draco grinned, lacing his hand through Harry's. "Both, I suppose."

Harry laughed. "Well, I had always dreamed of having my honeymoon in the Florida Keys, but I never imagined I'd be here with you, Draco Malfoy-Potter."

Draco grinned and pulled Harry in for a kiss. "And I never imagined I'd be here in paradise with you, Harry Malfoy-Potter."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad we got together for drinks after the war. If we hadn't…"

"You'd be in a loveless marriage," Draco finished for him. "But you're here now, and we're here together."

"Legally married," Harry said with a grin.

Draco nodded. "Now let's go skinny dipping." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry stood. "We can go swimming, but I'm definitely keeping my trunks on. There are other people around, Draco! It's a public beach."

Draco shrugged. "I have no shame." 

He then proceeded to remove his trunks so he was naked.

"Well, maybe I don't want people ogling my husband!" Harry protested.

Draco winked at Harry, and then ran towards the water. Harry smiled when he heard Draco laugh like a little kid.

Harry ran after him, glad he finally had everything he wanted.


End file.
